The Bringer of Dawn
by dsha801
Summary: God!Chuck returned to Heaven just after the boys convinced Cas to stop his deal with Crowley. All must be good then, right? Well, it is if you don't count the archangels, who are now humans, that Chuck keeps dumping on them. But hey, at least they got Balthazar as their heavenly maid. Sequel of 'Who is like God'
1. Lucifer's entrance

**Hello~ First chapter! Yay~**

**By the way, for the people who don't know, this is the sequel of my other fic 'Who is like God', which is more of an introduction for the story, and is more centered on Michael. But if you want you can start reading this, I think. You might need to read the first chapters of my other fic, but I don't think it would be necesary(?)**

**This fic will be more centered on Lucifer and his relationship with Sam and Michael, and other stuff that will happen soon~**

**If you have some idea for some brotherly moment between Lucifer and Michael just let me know in the comments or PM' me. Well, now enjoy~**

**-D'Sha**

***UPDATE* ****Thanks to the amazing 'icesong180' for beta'ing this chapter! ****Now is more readable than before :D**

ooooooo

.

_Just four more miles_, he kept repeating to himself. He could make it; he had to.

Though, it was rather difficult to think positively when he couldn't even watch the road because of the blood dripping from his head. Sam tried to clean it with the back of his hand for the third time as he looked briefly at the passenger seat to see if Bobby was still conscious. He was but just barely. Sam panicked for a moment, then shook his head in an attempt to clear it and sighed, more from exasperation than tiredness, as he recalled the events of the day that led to this very moment.

The police just found one body from the many that were missing with wounds that didn't reassemble the ones that the animals that habited in that forest could cause. They had thought at first it was a black dog doing the killing. Bobby said that there was a possibility it was a wendigo too, and because of that they brought the weapons to kill one. _Just in case_, his surrogate father said. They were alive thanks to that assumption.

After three hours in the woods, they found traces that suggested it really was a wendigo, and that there may be survivors. But of course when they finally found the cave, the wendigo was already killing the last person alive. Sam could still hear the screams when he closed his eyes.

They took advantage of the monster feeding to attack, but it was too fast. Bobby dodged the first blows but one of the last slashed his side. The wendigo then threw him to the cave wall when he tried to aim the fire thrower at its chest. Although that gave Sam enough time to use his own to burn him, it wasn't before the monster destroyed their first aid kid though.

After that they had to run for the extra kit in their motel room. Luckily, Sam just had some bruises. His arm would probably need some stitches, and the concussion in his head pounded loudly, making it hard to think. It didn't felt too serious, but that might just be the adrenaline. In the end, he just needed to reach the motel and get some painkillers. Bobby was the one that worried him; he had some serious injuries.

"Press the wound, Bobby. And don't sleep."

"This ain't my first time, kid. I've been doing this since you were in diapers." It wasn't exactly true, but Sam needed Bobby to stay awake, and if exaggerating everything helped, so be it.

When they arrived, Sam parked Bobby's truck near their room. It hadn't been as fast as the Impala but at least they were here. Sam rushed out of the car, hissing. Maybe it was more serious than he had thought. He definitely had some big bruises; after all the wendigo had thrown him a few times, and the adrenaline that masked the pain was starting to wear out.

He went to the passenger side and supported the older hunter with his shoulder. It was early, which meant no one would notice the state of their clothes, and hopefully if someone saw them they would just assume they were drunk.

In the room Sam placed Bobby on the bed closer to the bathroom. He just grunted in response, and pointed to the duffel bag where they stored the emergency aid kit. Sam opened it and pulled two pain killers from the box, swallowing them with a mouthful of water quickly, before approaching his companion.

"Kid, I need something to drink and to use as antiseptic, there's scotch in my bag." Sam did as he was told. Then he gathered all the materials he needed to fix him up, and looked at the ugly wound on Bobby's side for the first time. Yes, this was going to take a while.

After stitching the wound, Sam decided that Bobby was not in a life-threatening state for the moment, and the older hunter could get some well-needed hours of sleep. Now he had to care for his own wounds, but he wanted to take a shower first to wash the blood of the victims and dirt from his clothes. Maybe even find something to eat. There wasn't much time for Bobby to rest, as it would be better to get back to the house as soon as possible. And it would be difficult to explain why the blankets were so bloody to housekeeping.

Only once he stripped down in the bathroom did Sam see how terrible his injuries truly were. A large bruise close to his ribs, and others running up and down his legs. A wound that luckily wasn't a concussion on the back of his head, various cuts all over his chest, a larger cut up the length of his arm, and the one in his hairline that kept bleeding.

He was washing his hair, avoiding the patches on his forehead, when he heard a knock at the door. It was too early for the room service, or the manager kicking them out, but he couldn't take any chances. He would have to make some excuse, and wake Bobby so they could leave.

Sam grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower body with it. He went to the door, ready with his classic bar fight excuse and an innocent smile. He was completely unprepared for the small child on the porch, who seemed to be reading some kind of note.

For some reason, something inside him seemed to pull him to the kid, sensing some sort of recognition. The youth glanced at him, probably noticing his presence for the first time, and took a little step back with a surprised expression. The emotion only lasted a second, and was gone in a blink. The child composed himself and looked at Sam's chest and then at his face, smiling.

Those icy blue eyes and blonde hair seemed familiar to Sam, and he had to admit, the child was beautiful. He didn't know why the thought sent chills running down his spine, but it was true. The kid was like the ones you see in commercials, though unlike those actors, he had a mystical light surrounding him. The space where the small child stood seemed to shine in his presence, which became more apparent when he smiled. Not even the best Hollywood effects could fake the emotion you got from seeing him.

That might be the reason why Sam found himself awestruck, unable to move or look away. The kid started bouncing on the balls of his feet, hiding the paper behind his back with an amused expression as he continued staring at Sam. The child giggled when he shook his head, and the hunter couldn't help smiling at the sound, despite knowing there were many monsters who used beauty to lure their victims.

"You're Sam?" he asked. Sam blinked for a few seconds, amusing the kid even more. Sam ran a hand thought his long hair and tried to remember the fake name they used.

Wait. _Fake name_. They didn't check in with their real names.

He mentally cursed himself for neglecting to bring a weapon with him. He had to gain some time so he could think of a plan. Sam decided to start a conversation to distract the kid for the moment. He put on a friendly smile as he answered the question.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Lucifer." He said it as someone says something important, with a confidence and finality that a kid shouldn't posses. The name itself for Sam was like a bucket of cold water running freely down his back. He tried to ignore it, remembering that the archangel who possessed him was now a kid, a powerless kid, one who didn't posses memories of what he once did. He wasn't the one that wanted to use him as a meat suit to bring the apocalypse; he wasn't the Devil. Or at least, not yet. Sam glanced at the kid again.

The child in front of him wasn't what he expected, quite the contrary actually. He was the complete opposite of what he expected the Devil to look like as a human: beautiful. But what had he really expected? Someone who looked like the monsters he was so used to fight? Tiny horns and hairy legs? He knew that that was just what humans thought Satan would look like. Sam subconsciously had also thought that Satan would look more like the god Pan without considering what Lucifer really was in essence.

An archangel. And not just any archangel, but the brightest and most beautiful one of them all.

Lucifer, sensing that Sam was getting lost in his thoughts again, took the paper out from behind his back and shoved it in Sam's direction.

"A message from Father." His voice was smooth, so unlike the high pitched tone of kids that Sam was used to. He found himself mesmerized by that voice, but grabbed the note and motioned for the kid to come inside. He watched the child warily however. Only once inside did he remember the person sleeping in the room and immediately stopped walking, turning around to kneel in front of Lucifer.

"You need to be silent for a while because Bobby is sleeping, but you can watch TV while I put some clothes on and then we talk, okay?" he whispered.

"Okay." The kid answered slowly, as if he was testing the words in his mouth. They walked to the couch and Sam helped him to climb onto it. He then glanced at the letter.

"You read the note, right?"

"Father didn't tell me not to." The kid narrowed his eyes at him, as if daring him to say the contrary. Sam only shook his head and took a breath before reading.

_Dean didn't want me to send him while he was with Lisa._

_Also, Lucifer will be more comfortable with you._

_Thanks Sam._

After reading, Sam concentrated more on the letter itself than the words. Here was an actual letter written by God. As he touched the golden words he felt the power emanating from it. Sam caressed the texture of the paper as if he were in trance, and for some reason he sighed in bliss, realizing for the first time that he didn't touch the note Michael gave Dean.

Did his brother feel that too?

He put the paper down, something that shouldn't have been so difficult to do. He then showed the kid how to use the TV remote, before reaching for his bag to look for clean clothes.

The only sounds he heard were of Lucifer zapping through channels, glancing from time to time in Sam's direction, Bobby's quiet snore and the sound of his own thoughts while he put his clothes on. And now that he thought about the latest events… the one who accepted God's offer was Dean. So why would God send his son to him? Yes, Balthazar told him that they were new at being human, and would need some sort of anchor. He was Lucifer's true vessel, and Lucifer had already possessed him once. It was obvious that he would be sent to Sam, but something bothered him because even if his brother was with Lis-

Sam cursed aloud. The note had said _'Dean didn't want me to…'_

Did his brother talk with Chuck and not told him? He really needed to call his brother.

Sam stood up fully dressed and frantically searched for his phone. The two hunters had entered in a hurry, and he had tossed it aside so Bobby's blood wouldn't get on it when he patched him up.

"What are you looking for?" Sam turned his head to the direction of the voice. Lucifer's head was resting on the arm of the couch, and the eyes he had pinned on Sam were filled with amusement.

Was it him, or did every time Lucifer look at him seem like he was watching something amusing?

"My cell phone." He said.

"What does it look like?" Sam frowned, and was about to answer when he noticed the device on the table in front of the TV. He took a step towards it and grabbed it, showing the phone to the little Devil.

"Like this."

"And what is the purpose of it?" He looked genuinely curious as he touched it and saw the screen came to life.

"Well, I can communicate with other people with it, uh, even if they're in other countries." Lucifer seemed fascinated with this information and frowned as he turned the phone around and tried to open it.

"Why can't I open it?" Sam snorted and placed an open hand in front of the kid. Lucifer glared, but returned the device with an annoyed sniff. Cute.

"You can't. I need it to call my brother." The kid held his head high and looked at him with big eyes.

"But then can I use it?" Damn. It was as if someone turned a knob to maximum in the child's head. His brother had said countless times that when they were kids it was impossible to say no to him when he did the puppy eyes, and now he understood what he meant. But he didn't think his were as powerful as these 'puppy eyes of Doom'. In the Bible it was mentioned that Lucifer was the favorite son. Did God also have problems saying no to him?

"Uh… I'll buy another one for you." Lucifer smiled and nodded with mischief clear in his eyes as he turned his attention to the TV again.

They were so screwed.

Sam shook his head and dialed his brother's number, waiting just one ring before it was answered. Why was his brother awake this early?

"Sammy?"

"Uh, hey Dean." Okay, he definitely forgot to think this through. Hey, Lucifer's here, did you talk with Chuck or something?

"What's wrong?" His brother asked and Sam could hear the worry in his tone.

"Did you talk with Chuck?"

"Yeah, he kind of kidnapped me." Dean sounded a little uncomfortable so something strange must have happened.

"When?"

" I was going to call you, bitch." He defended himself. "And technically, it happened today. Why? What's happened?" Sam sighed. He would just have to say it and get it over with quickly.

"Lucifer is here."

"What do you mean with Lucifer is there? I thought you were on a hunt!" Yes, luckily he didn't started with that.

"We were. Just finished a few hours ago. Bobby fell asleep after I patched him up, and when I finished showering I heard a knock and, well..." Sam tried to use his most reasonable voice, but it didn't seem to work.

"And he just popped up out of the blue?"

"Yeah, he also had a message like Michael that said, uh, wait." Sam glanced around looking for the note. "Hey, did you see..?" He turned and saw how Lucifer followed his actions with curiosity, hands playing with the paper. When he realized that he was being watched he held it in Sam's direction with a smile on his lips and Sam took it with one hand. "Oh, thanks."

"Okay I have the note. It says 'Dean didn't want me to send him while he was with Lisa. Also Lucifer will be more comfortable with you. Thanks Sam.' "

"Perfect. He dumps his kids on us, but at least says thanks." Sam smiled softly, even this far from each other, he could clearly see his brother rolling his eyes.

"I'm packing to head back to the house, I'll wake Bobby when I finish. We're going to pass through Connecticut, you want to meet us somewhere near there?"

"Neither of you can drive, Sam! You just finished a hunt and are tired and hurt. Better I go to get you." Sam was ready to argue, but he suddenly felt really tired. He turned to watch Bobby's sleeping form and sighed.

"Normally I would say no, but you're right, we have to take care of the kid now too… even if he is Lucifer." He whispered the last part glancing at the kid on the couch, who was now engrossed in opening the remote rather than watching Sam.

"How is the kid, by the way?" Beautiful, Sam wanted to say, but he knew that his brother wouldn't accept that answer. He had to see it to believe it. He tried to search for another word to describe the kid that didn't include glowing or relaxing.

"Surprisingly quiet. I mean, not like Michael on his first day, more like happy-curious quiet. He's watching TV right now." He chuckled at the bizarre situation he found himself in. Dean just snorted.

"Dude, you have the Devil on your couch."

"He's a kid, Dean." Sam tried his best to keep the annoyance away from his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Just send me the address of the motel you're staying so I can pick you up."

"Yeah, thanks man. Sorry if I interrupted your, uh, 'moment' with Lisa."

"We stayed as friends." Well, the chance for a normal life had been thrown out the window for both of them a long time ago, and although he had hope, he also had to admit that it would have been difficult to be in a relationship while taking care of the sons of God.

"Sorry to hear it, man. I know you loved her."

"It was mutual, Sammy."... Okay, that wasn't what he expected. He thought Lisa had called to break up with him. He wasn't expecting his brother to be fine with it, or even sound so calm.

"Um... You want to talk about it?"

"Hell no, next time you're going to ask me to braid your hair and paint your nails. I pass." Sam scoffed. Typical answer.

"Jerk." He shook his head in amusement as he turned the phone off. He then looked at the bed next to him where Bobby still slept. He'd let him sleep a little longer before waking him, just until Dean came. Besides, it would be easier to speak about the same thing with two people at the same time than one by one.

He took a deep breath and approached the figure who sat in the couch with remote pieces on his lap. Then, sitting beside him he asked, "Want some help?"


	2. The Devil on my lap

**New chapter! And just a week after the first one! And that means more Lucifer ;D Well, I want to thank first to S****_apphire Ookami_**** and ****_esdertytg_**** for your comments, thanks! The next chapter will be from Lucifer's POV- Yay~**

**P.S. I suck at titles.**

* * *

Sam checked the time for the third time, just four hours has passed since his conversation with Dean. _He must be close._ Sam thought, shaking his head as glanced at the kid on his lap. After an hour of questions (Lucifer's questions) they finally found a channel he could enjoy without asking every minute about some pop culture reference. Discovery, figures.

Well, after all, the Devil liked earth, didn't he? They shared the same mind once; he knew that Lucifer saw Earth as the last greatest creation, a masterpiece. What enraged him, the principal problem, were the humans that habited in it. That may be why he expected something else from the kid that now laid sleep, using his legs as a pillow.

And okay, how he really thought Lucifer would be? Well, nothing like this, that's for sure.

Since he found out that Lucifer would be included in the archangels package that would be dumped on them and that they would end having to take care he mentally prepared himself. Every day he read books and magazines about problematic kids and how to deal with them, obviously, behind Dean's back, because he already expected a rebellious kid who wouldn't listen to anyone and do what he wanted, crying for attention, the whole shebang. That was what he prepared himself for.

A troublemaker. Someone difficult. Someone who Sam would have to never take his eye of. Someone who would make easier to add things in the list of why you should hate Satan, something to make Sam confirm all of the suspicions he had about him.

But what he got instead?

A good behaved kid, if not a little irritating with all the questions he kept asking; though if he had to admit to himself, it was kind of cute... And adjective he never thought he would use to describe the Devil. But he had to be honest with himself; this Lucifer definitely wasn't what he expected. There wasn't the hate, narcissism, self-righteous anger or all of the motions he felt when Lucifer was inside of him... And he really needed to find another form to rephrase that, luckily for him he just thought it instead of saying it aloud. He still didn't know how to call it without making it dirty.

But all things aside, the truth was that, because besides the feeling of his soul being pushed down inside his body as Lucifer wrapped him within his grace, and he felt himself for the first time as a soul when the archangel used him as a vessel, Sam also felt a too many conflicted emotions he didn't knew the Devil possessed, too strong and powerful. How Lucifer managed to be so calm and smooth when he talked with him in his dreams, he didn't know. Though the sharing of emotions just lasted a second before he fell unconscious, it was enough to scare him for a lifetime.

He shuddered, remembering that day in Detroit.

Sam glanced down, looking at the peaceful face of Lucifer as he slept. He wasn't frowning, nor showing any signs of distress, looking as calm as any other normal child would be while sleeping and seeing him this way made Sam wonder. What happened?

Well, he already knew, of course. Or part of it, anyways. He must have read almost all the scripts related to the apocalypse and Lucifer, but one never knew, after all they only got the human version and Cas already told them enough times about how wrong most of the prophets were interpreting their words. And if Gabriel was the messenger who told them then there was no doubt in him that there would be misinterpretations.

Besides, for what he just saw in the last four hours the hate they saw that Lucifer had for humans was gone, because he was one now or maybe because he didn't had his memories, he didn't know… And some comments aside about how weak these bodies were when Sam showed and tried to explain the cut in his arm, there was nothing.

_'We interrupt this program for a special bulletin: advice to the people of Virginia, there are huge waves coming at your shores, they're-'_

Sam jumped slightly at the change in the volume of the show. The sound of nature he was previously hearing was now switched with the voice of a woman. He searched for the remote, trying not to wake the kid on his lap, though before Sam managed to get a hold of it he heard a grunt coming from the bed behind them. He cursed under his breath. He forgot about Bobby and he didn't understand how, if a few hours before he was telling Lucifer to be silent so they don't woke the hunter. Good job, Winchester.

He kept and ear out to other sounds that might come from Bobby as he turned the TV off and when he didn't heard anything from his position on the couch he sighed, shifting in his seat as he relaxed and continued running a hand through Lucifer's hair, still amazed at how soft it was.

"Luckily we didn't wake him, huh." He muttered at the sleeping kid.

"To late, boy. And who are ya' talkin' with?" Sam cursed internally and turned his head to give Bobby what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He didn't buy it. "Now what the hell did ya' do now?"

"Uh, well..." Before he managed to start a sentence Lucifer shifted on his lap, nudging closer as he grabbed a hold of his shirt. How long Bobby held his panicked look, he didn't count, but it was long enough to make him uncomfortable. So he supposed that it wasn't too long.

"Is that...?" He started.

"Yes."

"And your brother?" Bobby didn't look around, after all the room wasn't big. He looked as if he already knew the answer but wanted confirmation, he supposed.

"He isn't here. Apparently he told Chuck to not send his kid while he was with Lisa so that's why..."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be pretty trying to explain your ex why a kid called Lucifer appeared on your doorstep."

"Right." Sam scratched his neck. "He's coming to retrieve us, though. You're wounded and me too, we're not driving like this with the kid in the back." Bobby scoffed but nodded.

"You're right, son." Bobby rose a little in an attempt to get better look, it may have worked without the injuries. "So how long the kid was here?"

"Uh... Four hours?" Sam said with a sheepish expression, smiled nervously at the glare he was receiving. Even at his age Bobby still managed to make him feel as a kid sometimes.

"And ya didn't thought in waking me?" Even though the older hunter whispered Sam could hear the disapproving tone in his voice.

"Bobby, you were wounded and needed rest, Lucifer is just a kid now and-" He tried to maintain his voice low when he answered.

"Bull."

"Bobby, he's powerless. You think that if there were a real problem Dean wouldn't be calling every minute or call Cas for help?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for being a paranoid, princess, but that's just what keep me alive this long."

"Come on, he's just a kid!" Before Bobby had a chance to comment a flutter of wings made both of them turn towards the angel that just materialized in the middle of the room.

"Okay, okay. Now I'm here, what's the deal?" Thank God! Okay, maybe no, after all it was because of Him that all this happened in the first place.

"Good timing. How the hell did you know when to appear, idjt?" Bobby looked pointedly at Sam with a raised eyebrow; it seems that Dean did send someone.

"I didn't, actually. Your brother prayed like three hours ago I think?" The angel answered while looking at a watch. "I tell you, when you're in neutral places the worst thing is the lost of the track of time, though my internal watch should be working fine in some minutes."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If Dean told ya' that long ago, why did ya' decided to appear this late, boy," And then in a more sarcastic tone he added. "It's not as if we didn't have the Devil here."

"I was playing poker, Singer." The angel smiled, but quickly correct himself. "Sorry, my bad. I was _winning _at poker." Sam could almost hear the italics. "It always makes me happy to enrage other supernatural beings as I take fairly stuff from the."

And with those words the room stayed silent for a second, both hunters surprised at the declaration and smug face the angel was wearing but then a voice, which even surprised Balthazar, spoke.

"What is this poker?" Lucifer asked from his spot in his lap, he rose and turned his head enough to look at everyone.

"A game." Although Balthazar answered casually there was some cautiousness in his words. Bobby and Sam shared a look as Lucifer seemed to think about it as he tilted his head and then smiled cheekily at the angel.

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

"Sure, boy."

"When did you wake up?" Sam couldn't avoid the question, did he was already awaken when he and Bobby started to talk? How much did he heard?

"A while back," Although he tried to sound calm, Sam saw how his eyes narrowed slightly in Bobby's direction. Sam glanced at Balthazar to see his reaction at the whole situation, but the angel just looked curiously at them, looking between him to Lucifer in confusion. Sam raised an eyebrow, but the other didn't seem to notice. From the corner of his eye he saw that Bobby caught the action too.

"Balthazar?" The younger hunter asked when a smile started forming in the angel's lips, but the mention of his name seemed to snap it from whatever he was seeing in him.

"Your soul..." He started, but then he snapped his mouth shut, his lips twitched as he continued. "Nothing, nothing"

"Balthazar..." Sam heard some warning in Bobby's tone as he said the name.

"Seriously, nothing." He rolled his eyes and although Sam could still see the mischief in his eyes, he dropped the subject. He trusted him. Or at least he trusted in Cas and Cas trusted his brother.

"Okay," Sam started, glaring at the angel. "First of all, even if he isn't entirely human he still is a kid, so no poker." Lucifer leaned more towards him to catch his attention, when Sam looked at the kid he saw those eyes again, he turned to Balthazar again avoiding the ex-devil puppy eyes. "Second, it was a game of poker more important than this? Really, Balth?"

"Oh, perfect. Now you're shortening my name." Balthazar walked towards the ex-archangel, lifting his chin at him. "You sure shine, brother."

"Shine? Wait a minute." Bobby said. "So, the kid is really glowing? I thought it was because of a concussion. And boy, keep changing the subject but you ain't saving your ass more than before."

"Come on, Singer. I'm supposed to be their heavenly maid; do you seriously think I wouldn't come if I wasn't doing something more important? Like, I don't know, gathering information?"

"While playing poker?"

"You hear the best gossip in those kind of places." The angel grabbed the bottle of scotch from the desk, sniffed it and with a disgusted face he snapped his fingers making it change for wine. Bobby rolled his eyes at the display.

"Now you want some bread and fish, Jesus? Or are you going to share?" Now it was turn for Balthazar to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, it looks that those downstairs noticed that something is missing from their lieu, several things, actually." He tilted his head casually in the kid's direction, they pointedly didn't even glance at him not letting be fooled by his size. They already knew how smart he could be thanks to their time with Michael. "Those in top are getting nervous."

"The source is reliable?"

"Please, I do know how to get information without dirt my hands."

"That all?" Bobby raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Well, there are more ghosts appearing than usual and no one knows exactly why."

"I mean something more important?"

"That's all I got." The angel shrugged and sat on the arm of the couch close to Lucifer, letting him touch his wings. The kid got a weird expression in his face and Sam remembered Dean telling him about how a memory of Michael related to Balthazar surfaced when he touched his wings.

"You remember something?" Lucifer his head turned towards him and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was created after..." Balthazar stopped talking but he understood the words that were unsaid _'After Lucifer's fall'._

"What do you feel when you touch my wings?" He continued instead.

"Emotions." Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise; Lucifer said the word as someone would say 'the grass is green'. Not even Michael understood at first that what he felt were his emotions and no something else and even now he gets confused sometimes, but Lucifer answered without doubt.

_What does this mean? _Lucifer didn't have memories and was an angel and Sam already knew how alien emotions were for angels. Sam tensed. Something was missing; he wasn't seeing the whole picture. It had to be with him being an archangel? No, Michael was one too. Or it was because he was the brightest?

Lucifer touched his arm and looked directly at him, his eyes had a tiny spark of concern as he held his stare and once again Sam saw the glow that surrounded his tiny vessel and he felt how he started leaning closer, almost involuntarily, it was as if everything was getting hotter and Lucifer's light was like a splash of cool water running through his skin, comforting him. He shuddered at the sensation but Sam felt how the tension left his body and was replaced by calm. Lucifer smiled and Sam couldn't resist respond with one of his own as he rsighed in relaxat-

"Sam!" Sam jumped on his seat, looking wildly around, but finally turning to the direction of the voice that startled him in the first place and saw the worry in Bobby's eyes as Balthazar rubbed his chin and muttered '_interesting'_ under his breath.


	3. From the eyes of mini-Satan

**This chapter is from Lucifer's POV, so now you can get an idea of how he was, uhmm, you know, 'before'. So this is what probably would have happen if Chuck hadn't told Lucifer to bow down and love the humans more than Him (According to the Supernatural universe), maybe that way the temper tantrum would have been avoided?**

**Also! Thanks to the awesome ****_icesong180_**** for helping me with my grammar while beta'ing this chapter and for the good the ideas ;D! **

* * *

**''Earlier that day''**

Lucifer blinked **_(blinked?)_** and found himself in Heaven. It wasn't the Heaven he remembered though. This felt strange, older, and complete. He **_(He?)_** was in Eden, but it didn't feel like the Eden he remembered. And there were new species he didn't recall: new fauna and flora. He tried to assess his surroundings, expand his senses, but found that he was incapable of looking everywhere like he normally could. No, he only saw what was in front of him, and there was a feeling of confinement that he couldn't erase.

He looked at himself for the first time and saw that he was trapped inside a body he didn't have any memory of. He moved the limbs experimentally. They were like the ones of monkeys, but hairless ones, with a different posture and other types of bones. The body was small but it wasn't really uncomfortable; it didn't suffocate him. Actually, it was astonishing how well it fit. He clenched the hands, amazed at how the fingers worked. With these opposable thumbs, the body would have the option of maneuvering objects. It was handy.

He grunted and then continued to make more sounds with the mouth. It had the ability to create different types of sounds. The vocal cords were a masterpiece! And the complexity of the brain would allow it to process complex information, to think symbolically. It was amazing!

He felt the happiness bubbling inside him as his body reacted to his emotions. Lucifer knew that he was feeling happiness, and this type of body increased the sensation of it. It was a fine work, indeed.

He scratched the left arm with more force than he intended, and felt something strange. It didn't felt good though. Was it pain? The one that some of Father's creations felt? Was he testing this new creation? Did Father choose him to be the one to try it? Involuntarily, his mouth opened and his lips twitched up as a pleasant sound came from his throat_. It was a laugh_, his mind provided. Lucifer stopped and reached with the hand to touch the smile it formed, _his_ smile. He felt lighter than before as he started to try what other movements this mouth could do.

"Lucifer," a voice said behind him in a language that wasn't the one of angels. He could understand what it meant nevertheless. It was his name. The archangel turned awkwardly towards the direction of the voice as he figured out how to move the legs. Another body like the one he was wearing stood in front of him, but it was taller. Now he had a different perspective of these bodies. His head tilted, recognizing the familiar presence in front of him, though it was an unfamiliar face.

"Father." Lucifer bowed, looking at the ground in respect before taking a step towards Him. Two legs weren't stable enough, he decided, but he managed to run to where his father stood. His father bent down and grabbed him in the middle to hold him high in those arms. Lucifer leaned closer to feel His grace better; the fondness in his father's actions and power were unmistakable even within that body. They were strong enough to hold Father's power? Fascinating. He tried to reach to Father with his grace and panicked a little when he found out that he was incapable of that.

He couldn't even feel his own grace. There was something else instead of it; it felt similar and held a great power, but it wasn't pure as his grace.

"Father?" He heard how his own voice broke at the word as a flood of emotions rolled through him. Lucifer tried to look up, but Father gripped him tightly. Even without his grace, Lucifer felt how He started surrounding the new form he wore with His power, calming his son.

He was more curious now; it was obvious that it was Father who put him in this situation and Lucifer wanted to know why. He also began to notice how he couldn't remember the last thing he did or why he was in Eden.

"Father?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer." Hearing this voice with his ears instead of his grace was strange. It didn't hold the power of the real one… The echo that managed to reach every being in creation only reached him through the organs of the body, not all of him. Maybe the bodies weren't strong enough, after all. But still, they were sturdy enough to contain them.

When his father didn't continue with his statement, Lucifer decided to address the second issue that held his attention, hoping that it would gain him some answers.

"This is your new creation, Father? What is it called?"

"They're humans." He saw a weird smile on His face; he wondered if that was how his looked. "… What do you think of them?"

"Father, they're amazing vessels!" He exclaimed, his lips quirking up again. "These bodies can hold a lot of energy. Did you build them for us?" The angels were created to protect Father's creations, but if they started using these vessels, they might be able to interact with them on a whole other level. Well, they would be able to interact, period.

"No, my son." Something in his tone made Lucifer look away, though he couldn't understand what. "I made it to contain souls, other sentient kind of energy like your grace but if the soul gives you its consent then you can also use the body." _Consent?_

"I didn't ask for the consent of this vessel, did I?" He looked down at his vessel but every time he tried to remember, the memory faded from his grasp. He glanced up to watch his father. "… Did you?"

Father shifted his feet. Lucifer realized how comfortable He looked in that body.

"This is a special case; I fixed the body so it would only be yours." Lucifer felt his eyebrows turn down. If Father could do that, then why didn't he for all the angels? Why was consent necessary when he didn't even need it in the first place. Father seemed to notice his confusion as he added quickly, "Don't worry, son. I plan to give it to other angels soon, but in the meantime if there is a soul in the body the angels will need consent to inhabit them."

His voice seemed excited as he mentioned the soul. It has been a long time since Lucifer saw his father get excited for one of his creations like this and even so he never had this many emotions when he spoke of previous ones. There were too many of them showing for Lucifer to understand completely, but that didn't mean that he wasn't happy to see his Father like this… it had been a really long time.

"May I see a soul, Father?" Was it the work that he always saw his father spending so much of his time with? He remembered going to the throne room and watching his Father while he labored on his new project and distancing Himself from everyone. With Father too concentrated in his creation, Lucifer and his brothers knew that they had to watch over the others more so than ever. It was their job as the elders. But that didn't mean that he wasn't curious to inspect what He was creating, as he didn't remember ever seeing it. Then again, he didn't remember much.

"You will. Actually, you have one now." Lucifer blinked in surprise at Him and when he tried to reach for his grace, he noticed that instead of it there was another kind of energy. He felt how the heartbeat (**_his heartbeat_**) pounded faster while his throat tightened. His grace was gone. His teeth clenched and the hands did the same as he tried to control the body, _his_ body. It seemed too much of a liability how hard it was to control the emotions these bodies possessed.

"And where is my grace, may I ask?" Lucifer asked politely, ignoring how his eyes itched while his mind slowly clouded. "Or is it that these vessels can contain us, but disable our ability to use it?"

"No, Lucifer," Father brushed the hair from his forehead as he continued. "I have your grace. Other angels can use theirs, but you can't." He remained silent as Lucifer repeated His words in his head, trying to make sense of them. They weren't said with anger or disappointment or any other negative feelings, but were still unsettling nevertheless.

"Did I did something wrong? I already apologized for taking the fledglings to fly with Gabriel."

"No, no. It's not that." Father scoffed as he moved His hand in a dismissive gesture. Then he blew air out of his mouth, **_(it was called a sigh),_** and grasped Lucifer's head in his hands gently, stroking him with His grace. "Do you feel it, Lucifer?"

His eyes widened, because he did. He realized that he wasn't in his time, that eons had passed since the last memory he had. His memories weren't erased, but sealed inside him so no one but He could touch them. He felt through His grace what Father felt, this new Heaven. There were new angels he didn't recognize. Creation was bigger. New constellations and planets. But Earth stood in the same place. Well, not exactly the same. Orion had moved since the last moment Lucifer could recall. This planet had always gained his attention through all the life it held, but what piqued his interest this time was the amount of energy that seemed to reside there. Were those the souls Father mentioned?

Father let his head go, placing His nose close to his ear. The hair on His chin felt strange against his cheek, and the same occurred with the warm respiration on his ear.

"I made a mistake," He started quietly and Lucifer wanted to protest because that wasn't possible, but before he had the chance Father continued. "And I hurt you, I'm sorry for that..."

"Father, you would never-"

"You were angry at me, and it led to you making mistakes on your own. Horrible things that don't excuse your anger, because you hurt others with your actions as well."

"What?" It was hard to form the words but he managed to ignore the tightness in his chest.

"I won't tell you, son. Not now." He was getting angry at the lack of answers but he realized in horror how easy it was to let the emotions control him. He ignored it and asked the second most important thing.

"Is Michael-" _Mad at me?_ He didn't even want to think about that. He felt a hand cupping his chin and looked at Father's sad expression.

"He made mistakes too, like many of your brothers." _Many?_

"Are they missing their memories too?" Father shook his head.

"But then Father, why don't I remember?" _Why only me?_

"I'm giving you a second chance, my child."

"But how will I right my wrongs if I don't remember what I did?" Father placed His cheek against his hair as Lucifer leaned on his chest to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"It's a second chance for you to be happy, to live without remembering our fight." He murmured softly. "You will remember eventually, but this will give you another perspective, I hope." He placed Lucifer on the ground, but knelt in front of him. "When you remember everything, I'll talk with you again and ask you about your experiences."

"I'm going without you? So I will be alone?" The Michael of this time would be angry with him? He couldn't imagine what he could have done to achieve that; even when Lucifer played pranks on him, his brother was never mad at him for too long.

"Your brothers will be with you. Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. All of them without their grace, on earth, among the humans."

"Are we going to be powerless then? The others won't have their memories either?" Lucifer resigned himself to his fate, ignoring the fire that ignited inside him, because he trusted his Father to know what to do. Even when He was busy with His new project, from what he recalled, He still knew and saw everything. That was why it was strange to think that He had made a mistake.

"You will remember more of your past because you need to, but the memories will come eventually. Not as fast as Michael's, because he has other things to learn. And I won't send Raphael or Gabriel now, but it will happen soon." Lucifer nodded and tilted his head, looking at the form of Father's vessel for what to do.

"Are all humans my size, and you're larger? Or am I the one who is small?"

"You're little. Your body is the size of a youngling."

"Will I be safe without my grace?" Without thinking Lucifer bit his lip. He didn't know what kind of instincts humans had, but every other animal turned aggressive in certain circumstances. Though this brain was more complex than others he encountered. Perhaps humans retained the ability to control their emotions even when threatened.

"I'll send you to other humans I trust to keep you safe. They're warriors, just like you."

"Keep me safe?" There were already humans that Father gave his trust to?

"Yes, and I'll always watch over you, son."

"And we'll learn what we need to with them?"

"And more. I remember things I have forgotten as well, thanks to them." Lucifer was taken aback at that comment. His Father was all-knowing. How was it possible for a human to teach Him something?

"What makes them special?" He asked instead, truly curious.

"Free will." His Father answered warily. "The ability to love, hate and forgive so quickly in their short life span. A lot of things I hoped you would understand one day."

"What is free will?"

"Choices, Lucifer. They have freedom and the responsibility that comes with it, making their own choices, good or bad and accepting the consequences of it." The concept was foreign to him. Humans didn't love his Father? Didn't do what He commanded? How could they live with that chaos?

"And all of them will take care of me, Father?"

"Just a few of them. I'll send you to Dean, though you will be more comfortable with Sam. Um..." Father scratched the hair on his face with a hand, thinking. Lucifer loved to see Father thinking, though without his grace, he couldn't feel Father's creativity at work. "I'll need to talk to Dean about it."

"Will I be able to interact with my brothers?" _My family._

"Some of them, yes."

"I understand." He didn't, but they were Father's orders. Lucifer glanced at Him, and saw the other smile, but this one held another emotion he didn't recognize. After all, it had only been a while since he started feeling emotions, but he could understand and identify most of them.

"Lucifer…" Father whispered, clearly surprised as he looked at his son's eyes.

_No, He wasn't supposed to know!_

He didn't have his grace to protect his thoughts anymore, and Father wasn't busy enough to miss it. An angel wasn't supposed to feel anything besides love for Father. Lucifer bowed his head, not daring to look at Him. It was easier to hide from his father's stare with this body.

"I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to-"

His Father grabbed his head gently, and forced Lucifer to meet his gaze. "Don't apologize, Lucifer. I'm sorry for never noticing before, not until it was too late."

_Too late?_

"Feel emotions. It's fine. It's _perfect_." His father laughed and pressed their foreheads together. "Say hello to Michael for me son, when you see him." He kissed his hair and whispered, "Now knock."

And then all went white.

* * *

When Lucifer opened his eyes he was in a totally different place. He couldn't feel the purity of Heaven; instead there was a peculiar smell in the air replacing it. He had some weird fabrics on him, _clothes,_ his mind helped. In front of him stood an elaborate shelter. Considering he didn't remember much, he guessed that the technology had advanced. Was it the work of humans?

_'Now knock'_

Those were Father's last words. Lucifer glanced at the rectangular wooden door and knocked. That was the first time he noticed the note in his hand, it seemed to be of the same language he and his father had spoken.

_'Dean didn't want me to send him while he was with Lisa._

_Also, Lucifer will be more comfortable with you._

_Thanks Sam.'_

He heard some sounds from the other side of the door, and when it finally opened he saw a man taller than his Father behind it. Lucifer couldn't see his face clearly, but he guessed that he was smiling. When he didn't see anyone of his height, the man glanced downwards. They held stares for a moment, and Lucifer tried to expand his new soul, not allowing himself to be frightened.

Lucifer was a warrior above all, an archangel, and he didn't felt fear easily. That was why even with the size of the human in front of him, and his inability to reach the man's core, he didn't fear. Father had sent him here after all. And he trusted Father.

Nor was he surprised easily, though he definitely liked surprises. That was probably why when he saw the human's soul, he couldn't control the amused smile that spread across his face.

From the moment he opened the door, the soul had tried to reach towards him in desperation, as though it wanted to get out of its body to be within him, yearning for him... Did his future self knew this human?

A laugh burst from his throat, making the man smile softly. The soul, fluttering excitedly inside, shined brightly in Lucifer's presence.

"You're Sam?" The man nodded with a dumbfounded expression. Lucifer may not have his grace, but it seemed that the remains of it in this new soul were enough to inspire this emotion in the man. _Fascinating._


	4. Nervousness

**N/A. Uh, sorry. It seems that had a problem while updating. So here is the chapter, thanks to Sapphire Ookami and Elionu for letting me know. Seriously thank you! And also for your comments in the last chapter yours and from Alisson Jalexa and Souless666. And sorry for taking too long in updating, too many WIP's...**

**Btw, next chapter is the meeting between Lucifer and Michael from Balthazar's POV. **

**Enjoy ;D!**

***UPDATE* Thanks to 'icesong180' for beta'ing this chapter and for being awesome, even when the draft was really bad xD**

**-o-**

**.**

Dean was getting worried, and just a little stressed. He knew Michael was trying to remain calm, but Dean could almost feel the child shivering next to him, in excitement or fear, he didn't know. He didn't even complain about the speed of the car, thing he always did, he just held tightly to the backpack on his lap as he looked at the window, throwing suspicious glances in his direction from time to time.

"Hey buddy, everything's going to be alright. I promise." Being the fourth time he had already tried to talk to him and all, he didn't expect anything but the kid surprised him when he answered.

"Is Lucifer going to remember?" He asked quietly, still refusing to look at Dean. The words _'unlike me'_ remained unspoken, but Dean could hear them anyways.

"Well, your father told me none of you are going to remember anything, just that you'll, you know. Eventually regain your memories." Michael turned this time, eyes hardening in determination.

"But that depends on what we need to learn, doesn't it?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Uh, what?" Dean glanced at the child to see his expression, but he had already looked away, frowning. Dean extended his arm to rub Michael's back, obtaining a squirm as he looked up accusingly with slightly widened eyes.

"Two hands on the wheel, Dean!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, sorry!" Dean put both hands on the wheel with a little more show than necessary, as if Michael had just asked him to perform a great task. The previously panicking kid laughed a little when Dean smirked at him. The hunter coughed as he thought of the questions he should ask to learn more about Michael, using the good mood that had settled between them to his advantage.

"So… you were saying..." He trailed off when the moment sobered a little. The former angel looked at him with furrowed brows, but then sighed.

"Father told me that the speed at which my memories return will depend on what I needed to learn. And that I'm going to have the memories I need to."

"What do you mean, 'memories you need to'?"

"Well, I remembered everything before the creation of the other angels, even Lucifer when I arrived. I didn't know anything other than that before, though." Michael wore an expression Dean had only seen a few times on him, one that didn't belong on a kid. It pained him to see it.

"And how was it? You know, before the others."

"A little lonely." The kid- no, the archangel, that wasn't the expression of a child- stayed silent as his eyes went out of focus, seeming to remember times long past. When he blinked, however, the look was gone. "Now I have more memories, though most of them are from the responsibilities I had."

"Responsibilities?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"I was the oldest." They locked eyes as Michael continued. "I think you can relate to that and deduce what it means."

And Dean knew he did. He had just one brother, and sometimes it had been extremely difficult to take care of him when he was younger. All the crap that kept going on in his life didn't help much either. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to care for thousands of younger siblings. It wasn't something he wanted to give much thought towards, so Dean shook his head, and redirected the conversation to Michael.

"But the other archangels helped you, right?" Michael just gave him a _look_, and yeah, it was really weird seeing that on a kid. Even if Dean had other brothers, (and he did: one half-brother that rotted in hell for more than a year. Good job, Winchester), he would always assume the responsibility of the others.

"They're more flashes of memories than actual memories," Michael continued, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Most of the time, the emotions feel dull and I don't know if it's because I'm a human now and I don't understand the angel perspective anymore, or if it's because it's just a memory."

Michael turned to look at him like Dean had all the answers of the world, and even if it was a little flattering it also scared him. He didn't want to disappoint the child, but he didn't know the answer either.

"Well kid, I don't know how angels perceive things, 'cause I'm not one." _Smooth, Winchester. Really smooth. _"You should ask Balth or Cas next time you see them, okay?"

Michael tilted his head and he kept staring at him. Dean could feel the heat rising on his face at the scrutinizing gaze, but he ignored it as he asked another question, eyes never leaving the windshield.

"So… if most of your memories are about your responsibilities, what are the others?"

"…My brothers." Dean could almost hear the smile on Michael's lips as he answered, "Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel mostly. I've had eight of those so far." _Only eight?_ Dean remembered that Michael once said that he had a minimum of a memory per day. Dean did the math, and realized it meant that out of all the memories Michael had regained, most of them were unhappy ones. Because remembering responsibilities? Not cool. Not cool at all. And Michael's grim expression simply confirmed that.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to find a lighter topic.

"Wanna share one of those with me? Or tell me when the last time you had one of those was?" Dean tried to soften his voice so it wouldn't sound like a demand, because he was truly curious. He had already noticed a few days, when Michael awoke happy, almost bouncing in delight. Those days were the ones that Dean noticed exactly how brightly the child could glow.

Dean glanced to his side and saw how Michael watched his profile carefully while he drove, studying his features for signs of a hoax. It seemed he didn't find one, as he answered.

"Today, when we slept together." And okay, that would have sounded extremely wrong if the archangel hadn't been a child at the moment. "Though I couldn't enjoy it, because of everything that happened."

Dean flinched a little, but Michael didn't seem to notice his discomfort. "I remembered the day Lucifer was created. It was one of my happiest memories so far."

"But it' wasn't the first memory you had of Lucifer, right?"

"No, it wasn't." When he didn't elaborate, Dean turned his head slightly. Upon seeing the barely distinguishable smile on Michael's face, he decided not to ask for more.

"Even if you don't have enough happy memories right now Mike, I'll make sure that while you're here you get more, you hear me? I promise."

Dean mussed Michael's hair, and the child's smile grew as he looked at the hunter, before adding, "Wheel, Dean."

"Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry."

The hunter grasped Baby's wheel with both hands again and sighed, but even with the music on he heard Michael clearly as he quietly inserted, "Thanks."

"Hey, my phone is in the glove compartment, could you hand it to me?" Dean said as his fingers thrummed against the wheel in a nervous tic.

"Of course, Dean." Michael opened the drawer and started searching for the device, ignoring the glances the older hunter threw at him every now and then. Michael had thought he knew what Dean was doing at first. From the moment he had turned the car on, the hunter had done everything to distract him. Telling him stories of old hunts, some cooking recipes, what Star Wars was about, terrible bands, good bands, great bands. Michael had chosen to ignore his first attempts, mostly because he was trying to ignore the voice inside his head that grew annoyed by the treatment he was receiving. It was true that he didn't like being treated like a child, but he could understand why Dean was behaving as he was. After all, his body was that of a kid.

Michael let Dean's comments slide and tried instead to engage him in some conversation, to ease the worry in Dean's soul. Even if it calmed down after a few exchanged words, as the time passed, Michael could feel how the hunter's anxiousness grew considerately. He deduced that it was because they were nearing their destination.

He also realized that Dean's behavior wasn't only caused by his worry for Michael, but for himself as well. For some reason, ever since they reached the border of the city that Lucifer was in, the hunter became uneasy. Michael was forced to repeat the speed limit several times, but it didn't seem to have much effect because after a couple of minutes, the speed always rose again. Michael wondered once more if the hunter's state of mind was a result of Sam's injury or Lucifer residing with him.

Nor had he forgotten what had been written in those Supernatural books. That Dean and Sam were preparing themselves to stop a fight between he and his brother. What was that all about? Was Dean afraid of Lucifer? Or did it have something to do with what his father had spoken of?

"You do not need to worry so much, Dean." Michael said, handing him his phone.

"I just need to call Sam, you know?" Dean answered a little too harshly. Once he realized his tone, however, he looked at Michael apologetically, though the frown he had seen thirty minutes ago hadn't faded at all. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand." Dean gave him a dubious look, but continued driving. Michael's eyes never left Dean's frame as he tried to understand what the other was going through better. It wasn't all that different from what he himself was experiencing, and they had both reacted similarly to the situation.

Michael was happy, and anxious, and scared, and there were so many emotions mixed inside of him that he couldn't even begin to name them all. He wanted to see his brother more than anything; the urge to speak to someone who was going through the same kind of trials that plagued him, someone that could understand what it felt like remained prominent in his mind. But that didn't mean he ignored the fact that all the archangels, the elders in charge, had failed so greatly they needed to pass this test so they could return to Heaven. It meant that Michael hadn't taught his brothers properly.

It almost pained him, the need to know what had he done wrong. But something kept whispering to him, telling him that the truth would hurt even more. That didn't change the fact that someone needed to know, so he and his brothers could pass the trials correctly. He didn't want any of his brothers to have to carry the burden of this knowledge, however. He would only allow himself to bear it.

"Okay, kid. I confirmed the address, we'll be there in ten." Dean's hand kept twitching on the wheel. Michael thought it was another nervous tic on the hunter's part, but when they pulled into the parking lot in front of the motel room, he saw how the hand unconsciously moved towards the gun that was hidden in the back pocket of his jeans. Michael tensed immediately as he realized what it could possibly mean.

"You're going to leave your weapon here, right?" Michael's voice was soothing and a little condescending, the same voice used to calm a crying child after a fall. Dean noticed the change in his tone and raised an incredulous eyebrow, but looked down and noticed where his hand was.

"Oh...wait, no. I'm not going to do a thing; it's just-uh, you know, just…"

"Please. Leave the gun, Dean." It seemed like the hunter wanted to snap at Michael again, but his stare didn't waver as they locked eyes. "You have called Balthazar, haven't you?"

Dean blinked three times before his hand went back and retrieved the weapon. He placed the gun in a hidden spot under his seat.

"Happy?" Dean questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Relaxed."

"Uh, yeah? Even now that you're gonna see your brother?" Dean's eyes were truly curious as he stepped out of the car, but his tone held wariness and his posture was tense as he said it.

"I don't know…" Michael hadn't meant to show how tired he felt in his words, but this day had been an exhausting one. The way his mind involuntarily became wary as he walked to the room Dean had signaled didn't help, and neither did the thought that Lucifer may not remember him.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything's gonna be okay." Dean's smile was sincere but Michael didn't know if the words were meant as a reassurance for him or for Dean's own sake.

"Yes, of course." They didn't believe what the other was saying for a moment, but both still seemed to find comfort in the words.

Michael took a deep breath and held Dean's right hand as the hunter moved his left to knock.


	5. The reunion

**A/N. I'm happy that I updated just a week after the previous chapter!**  
***pats herself on the back***

**This was the last chapter I wrote, I mean, the story will still keep going but I a few weeks ago I wrote like four chapter in a cople of days and I only needed to re-read them and add some stuff while I corrected my grammar. I got too confident and forgot to keep writing. I've the idea in my head, but I was lazy.**  
**So the next chapter will come later next week (I also forgot to keep writing my other WIP's) or it'll probably take more time...**  
**I can still add some stories to the plot, so if you've an idea for some brotherly moment between Lucifer and Michael, just let me now :D**

**Thanks for the comments and for remind me of my mistakes. I appreciate it :D**

**Ok, now enjoy!**

**-ooo-**

* * *

It was fun to see the kid freaking out.

The great Light Bearer, the Bringer of Dawn, the Devil, Satan, and so other many names have been used to describe Lucifer; most of them were used to scare younglings in bed time stories. Balthazar even remembered how the other angels talked about his magnificence with fright and awe at first, how the most beautiful and one of God's favorites had fallen. Balthazar had been created just a few decades after The Fall, but that didn't meant that he hadn't see how Lucifer's actions had caused a great impact in Heaven. Even while seeing the righteous anger angels had in the following battles against Lucifer, they still talked about him with respect, adoration, and perhaps some longing too.

So yes, it was fun to see Lucifer nervous as the innocent child he was now.

He acted as regal as he thought he'd act, with his chin held high and with eyes that showed an indifference that may have fooled the humans that where in the room, but not Balthazar. He could see his soul clearly, he may have tried to look as if nothing important was happening, but the instant the moose mentioned that Michael and Dean were close his soul shone brighter, trembling with emotion. It almost looked like the grace of a lesser angel, something that was surprising and incredible by itself, but his soul had so many colors that not even an angel like Balthazar possessed, he who probably was one of the few that could understand and show better emotions. He didn't want to imagine how brilliant was when he was an archangel if just as a human it shone like this.

Balthazar blinked, focusing in the TV again; he then turned his head to check the hunters from his spot on the couch. Sam was still changing Bobby's bandages, so it would be easier to move him later though that meant that he couldn't takeover babysitting duty for him. Well, at least there was a good movie on, though his mood when a little down when he saw that 'Titanic' was also on, he skipped the movie quickly because it probably wouldn't be a good idea to destroy the TV.

"I do not understand." A voice said from his left.

"Yeah, well, you're a kid"

"I am older than you."

"Actually, no. You were created before but I lived longer than you and considering that you don't have your memories, so it makes me older." Balthazar was really _really_ trying to be nice and polite; having in mind that he was something reassembling as the archangel's heavenly maid, but it was hard when the kid kept asking questions and being as annoying as any other kid was. He didn't care who he was or how bright his soul glowed, it was still annoying.

Though that didn't meant that he wasn't cautious around him, or that he didn't disliked him any less just because he was a kid now, Balthazar couldn't understand really well what his father had in mind. He and his brothers had lived the consequences of Lucifer's actions, and it would be hard to forgive him that easy.

He was created after The Fall, yes, but that didn't mean that he hadn't experienced less sadness. How even after Lucifer was casted down, most of his brothers still followed him. How Balthazar had to bear with the thought that his garrison and others more, were created only because they needed more soldiers, that they were merely cannon fodder.

Now, after all that had happened, and considering that all the angels that were created at that time were a little different than the others, he had a better understanding of things, but that didn't erase all the pain he and his brothers felt. And although his father had most of the blame, Lucifer wasn't an innocent here.

Balthazar spent some time thinking about everything that had occurred in The Fall, analyzing the events while he was in other places of earth, and now thought that perhaps Dad realized at that time that there was a possibility that angels possessed free will because of Lucifer's rebellion, and decided to create more but making them more capable than the others of making choices. He would need to ask his Father about it; that's if he ever talked with the old man again.

"I still don't understand." Balthazar sighed and resisted the impulse to change the program, but it was a classic he hadn't seen in years.

"That's how humans mate, kiddo. They first go to dates and then if everything go swell they have some action and then they marry."

"Balthazar!" Sam exclaimed horrified, it amused him a little the expression the young Winchester managed to do. "He's just a kid!"

"He's not as young as he seems." He shrugged. Sam shook his head and seemed ready to speak but Lucifer talked first interrupting him.

"Yes, I understood that it was something similar to animals mating, but if that female already know that he wants to procreate, and it seems that she also wants offspring. They both intelligent enough to realize that, so why they continue to do this? Isn't this courtship pointless? " Balthazar couldn't avoid grinning at Sam's incredulous face.

"Well, humans are emotional beings and often want to form a connection between them; they change mates constantly until they found one they're comfortable with. They do this 'courtship' to know if the other is the _'one'_." Balthazar snorted at his own words.

"Speak of humans as if we're mere animals, let's see if that helps to change the perception he has of us, son." Bobby murmured, giving glances at the other bottle of scotch he had in his bag.

"The one?" The child asked.

"Yes. The one they can live forever and ever. Happy and riding off into the sunset."

"So it's similar to angels' types of mating? They don't only search for a way of reproduction but instead look for the one being that would be the indicated for them?"

"No necessarily. Yes, most of them found someone suitable, but others don't need a mate, or they're not interested, or perhaps want more than one. Human sex-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Sam jumped from the place where he was kneeling, hitting Bobby with his elbow and making the old man groan. He turned and apologized, though not before glaring at Balthazar.

He chuckled and glanced at Lucifer who seemed in deep thought. He wouldn't have considered before that Lucifer, the Devil, would be this curious. Or that he'd get so invested in movies.

-ooo-

The moment they heard the engine of the impala, Sam stood too quickly, flinching a little because of the pain he probably still felt. He should have healed him before.

"That must be Dean." He said.

He never thought he would say this, but he was so relieved that the other angsting brother was already here. He didn't think that he'd have survived anymore with an older grumping guy and an ex-archangel kid anymore. And let's not talk about the moose.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Great, now the kid would hide in there. Balthazar sighed. He could take certain dose of drama for a day, but not too much.

"Uh, now? Michael is coming; don't you want to see him?" That's why he told him to not teach the kid how to go to the bathroom, or at least not yet, it was obvious that he would do something like this eventually.

"Yes."

"Winchester, you're really dense if you haven't noticed yet." Balthazar stood, ignoring Sam's frowning face as he walked. It was obvious that the younger Winchester hadn't perceived Lucifer's mood. He couldn't understand how they managed to stop the Apocalypse if he was the smarter one.

Already in front of the door, he grabbed the handle and looked over his shoulder as he opened the door with a quick maneuver, showing a shocked Dean with his hand still in the air, though the hunter recovered from his surprise fast enough.

But whatever grip of calm he managed to obtain wasn't enough for the sight that was Lucifer, because he spent a couple of seconds just blinking at him, that seems to be the usual effect the ex-archangel's soul provoked in others.

He had seen before how Lucifer moved at Sam's side when he stood, and now that he turned to check him he realized that the kid was now holding tightly from the hunter's pants and it was amusing how he tried to look confident even when his body moved unconsciously closer to Sam's back with slightly widened eyes. Balthazar's curiosity won as he saw Lucifer's panic, and he couldn't avoid to brush his grace on the kid's mind so he could heard his thoughts.

_'Would he be mad at me?'_

The kid noticed, of course. He glared at him and Balthazar felt how he pushed his grace, thought it felt more like a sting of a flea; he could easily ignore it, but he backed back off respecting his privacy. Lucifer's eyes fixed to the door again when Michael approached, walking next to Dean. This kid didn't seem any better. They just held their looks silently, as everything around them seemed to go silent, expecting the blowup. The calm before the storm, as the humans say.

Balthazar was unaffected, he was the only one who could see their souls and confirm that they didn't have any powers or something like it. But the others looked worried and it was understandable, considering everything that happened before. Dean was tense, ready to attack and to protect Michael as he kept looking at Lucifer, waiting for his next move. Sam seemed troubled between trying to help Lucifer or go with his brother, and Bobby just looked between them warily.

"Lucifer?" At the mention of his name the kid's soul flinched slightly, but advanced a few steps confidently.

"Michael." Lucifer greeted in a soft voice, he then stopped and shifted his feet a little, the first sign of nervousness he had show so far, before he advanced tentatively towards Michael. The emotions he could taste in the air coming from the adults was so dense that Balthazar would be throwing up right now if he weren't an angel, it was a surprise that the kids didn't notice.

"Are you mad at me?" Lucifer asked, or more like blurted.

He could understand the confusion that came after the question came out, he didn't even know what had made Lucifer think that Michael was mad at him. Perhaps it had something to do with his last memory?

Michael tilted his head and frowned, obviously as confused as them, but he seemed to notice how nervous Lucifer was because he smiled reassuringly at him before taking the step that separated them from each other to fix the blonde's hair with a hand. "I would never be mad at you, Lucifer."

The kid visibly relaxed at the words and in a startling motion he threw himself against Michael and hugged him tightly, pressing his nose on his brother's neck as kept mumbling. Michael only rubbed circles on his back as he listened, resting his cheek on Lucifer's head. The others were surprised at the display of affection, even Balthazar was.

_'… told me I did something wrong…"_

Balthazar calibrated his hearing so he'd hear like a normal human. For some reason it seemed like trespassing to hear the soft words that they exchanged. He even felt uncomfortable just by watching, and could see that the others felt that way too, as they looked at each other for something to do.

"Everything is going to be okay. You did nothing wrong."

Balthazar pursed his lips, swallowing the remark he wanted to give. The words seemed to be the encouragement the others needed to search more intently for an excuse.

"Uhm. I will put my bag in the car" That was Sam's clever escape. Dean seemed alarmed as he still kept looking around.

"You help me to stand up, ya idjt." Dean's relieved face towards that statement was hilarious, but somehow it didn't make him laugh, because Lucifer now was beaming in excitement as he grabbed Michael's hand and guided him towards the couch to show him the TV and the remote, how they both worked. The other kid was silent, smiling as he heard his younger brother talk. His soul was calm and happy as he followed his instructions.

It was strange.

After all, they were Michael and Lucifer. Michael: The Chief Commander, the severe leader, the strategist. The unemotional. And Lucifer: The Great Deceiver, The Devil, The Serpent, the jealous and prideful one, the one that eventually made the grace of an angel crawl just by mentioning its name.

But now they were just talking. Lucifer awed at Michael while he taught him other things to do with the remote. The little Devil taking the remote from the other's hands to show him what he had learnt and what he did wrong, and then Michael is giving him a pat on his head, earned him a scowl from Lucifer.

Balthazar was silent ads he observed them, confused for the first time in decades about the emotions he was feeling. Was like this when there were no humans? When there were no wars in Heaven? Before Lucifer decided to defy their father? Was like this when they were brothers and not soldiers?

He wouldn't know.

After all, he was created when it all already had started.


End file.
